


Эвакуация

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Миди R — NC-17 [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: Жнецы используют против людей оружие, от которого нечем защититься.
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Миди R — NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Эвакуация

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Deila Orey**.  
> Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/83943).
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Дело дрянь, думает Коутс.

«Индра» вздрагивает в руках, отщелкивает еще один термозаряд. Коутс этого не слышит; он еще в первые дни войны научился чувствовать эту едва ощутимую, приглушенную амортизаторами дрожь без щелчка и звона дохлого радиатора о бетон. В Лондоне больше не бывает достаточно тихо, чтобы различать подобные мелочи.

Хаск далеко впереди еще дергается, ползет вперед, оставляя за собой влажный черный след и блестящие трубки вырванных синтетических потрохов. Пронзительный вой обрушивается на Челси откуда-то сверху; весь район вздрагивает изуродованным взрывами асфальтом, вскрикивает тонким дребезгом выбитых стекол в ответ. Коутс едва удерживается на ногах; в голове мутнеет, плывет, словно весь мир схлопнулся до размеров его собственной грудной клетки, отзывающейся гудящей вибрацией на голоса Жнецов.

Гребаный рок-концерт.

Новый радиатор в «Индру» Коутс заряжает почти что на ощупь, вскидывает винтовку, едва дождавшись, когда с глаз спадет мутная пелена. Выдыхает, заставляя гуляющий прицел замереть. Жмёт на спуск. Дыма в воздухе столько, что фильтры шлема едва справляются; на вдохе лёгкие отзываются мерзким жжением.

— Что там с эвакуацией?!

Рация откликается неразборчивым шумом. Эвакуируют чудом переживший бомбардировки госпиталь, последний на ближайшие три района: если термозарядов хватает сполна, то полевым санчастям до сих пор приходится обходиться без медицинских приборов. Каждая капсула панацелина теперь на счету, что говорить о нейрохирургии и замене поврежденных имплантов. Поэтому гребаные твари лезли в Челси отовсюду и привели с собой целого Жнеца, и поэтому Коутса с его людьми выдернули из Вестминстера: Вестминстер еще держат крепко, а Челси...

Лейтенант Брайс на разные лады увещевает рацию отозваться. На частоте «Фокстрота» идет безмятежный «снег», а частота «Эхо» попросту мертва. Коутс заставляет себя снова мерно вдохнуть и выдохнуть, и на выдохе отследить новую тень, мелькнувшую между развалинами домов.

— Если мы не получим ответа через три минуты, придется отступать, — не оглядываясь, бросает Коутс. Мягко ведет прицел выше: со стороны Челси Харбор на восток медленно ползет Жнец-разрушитель, неторопливо скользя по руинам набережной пронзительными лучами прожекторов, и это значит, что очень скоро по Кинг-роуд прокатится очередная волна тварей. Только в этот раз их будет сопровождать гигантская неубиваемая машина смерти, под лазером которой плавятся бетонные стены метровой толщины.

— «Фокстрот», разрушитель движется к госпиталю! «Фокстрот», прием!

В ответ отчаянным возгласам Брайса земля вздрагивает снова. В этот раз — сильнее. Коутс сплевывает кисло-соленую слюну на землю: тошнота подкатила к горлу слишком ощутимо. Головную боль еще держат в узде стимы, хотя за этот месяц он успел забыть, когда в последний раз ее удавалось заглушить полностью. Наверху вспыхивает алый росчерк: лазер Жнеца ударил совсем близко, вспоров еще целые здания в нескольких улицах от их позиций.

— Вызывай центр, — Коутс забрасывает «Индру» за спину, и та послушно прячется в намагниченное крепление. — Мы отходим.

Брайс едва слышно выдыхает себе под нос бессильное ругательство, но послушно принимается колдовать над омни-тулом.

— Отступаем в Вестминстер, сэр?

Коутс оглядывается на линии разгромленных зданий по обе стороны улицы, превративших Кинг-роуд в двухкилометровый окоп. После того, как Жнецы почти сровняли Уэмбли и Твикенхэм с землей, всему западному Лондону был отдан приказ немедленно эвакуировать гражданских и выслать их прочь из города. Челси располагается на границе с центральным Лондоном, его превратили в линию фронта, и если тут и остались живые после всех бомбежек, то очень скоро им предстояло перейти в категорию «пропавших без вести».

Хорошая категория. Всеобъемлющая.

— Нет. Попробуем удержаться в Челси и добраться до госпиталя. Если мы отойдем достаточно далеко от Кинг-роуд, возможно, нас не заметят.

Коутсу кажется, что даже сквозь щиток шлема Брайса можно различить, что именно лейтенант думает о его затее. «Вы совсем рехнулись, сэр?» — безмолвно спрашивает щиток шлема лейтенанта Брайса, и Коутс не уверен, что ответ на этот вопрос всё ещё отрицательный.

Но он видел сводки отчетов медицинских подразделений — все они стекались к Андерсону, негласно руководившему обороной Земли. Все ресурсы были брошены... куда-то еще. Коутс толком не знает, куда. До него добираются слухи — такие же искаженные, пугливые, абсурдные, как и всё вокруг; слухи, что адмирал Хакет не просто так отсутствует сейчас на Земле; слухи, что лучшие люди Альянса сейчас рядом с ним, работают над проектом, который должен дать им шанс в этой войне. Адмиралу Андерсону и тем, кто остался защищать Землю, доставались ничтожные огрызки, из которых как-то предполагалось выстроить линию обороны и выиграть время для безумного проекта Хакета.

Андерсон никогда не говорит, что их оставили умирать на Земле. Коутс поступает мудро: следует его примеру.

— Две недели назад мы пытались лечить гражданских. Сегодня ресурсов едва хватает военным частям. Если мы не эвакуируем этот госпиталь сейчас, через месяц нам придется расстреливать собственных раненых, потому что нам будет нечем их лечить.

Обычно следует.

Но все они знают, что в этих словах нет ни единой капли лжи. Жнецам не нужен панацелин, чтобы делать из раненых хасков; переломанные кости соединяет синтетический металл, разорванные нервы — провода и цепочки нанитов, обгладывающих еще живое мясо голодным роем сверкающих мух. Коутсу уже приходилось убивать своих, чтобы те не достались Жнецам; твари пожирают даже трупы, перерабатывают мертвецов на полезные вещества, но, по крайней мере, покойники не воскресают.

Брайсу пока что везло. Брайс еще ни разу не расстреливал людей. Коутс не надеется, что удача лейтенанта останется с тем до конца войны, эвакуируют они этот долбаный госпиталь или нет.

— Вас понял, сэр. «Дельта» вызывает центр, приём!

Девять человек — все остатки «Дельты». С одним тяжелораненым. Нейтана Нови задело взрывом снаряда одной из псевдорахни; щиты спасли от большей части осколков, но броня Альянса выглядит так, будто приварилась к телу намертво. Перчатка на левой руке Нови расплавилась от жара взрыва, а то, что было под ней, уже не напоминает человеческую кожу: черная влажная масса горелой плоти с отмершими, выжженными нервами. Ни стимы, ни панацелин, ни анальгетики системы восстановления, встроенной в боевую броню, от такого не спасают.

— Лейтенант, — Коутс оборачивается на мгновение, — передайте центру, пусть ждут наш «Мако» обратно. Мы возьмем танк «Фокстрота» или «Эхо», когда доберемся до них.

— А если танки «Фокстрота» и «Эхо» уничтожены, сэр? — осторожно окликает его рядовой Варма, молодой разведчик-индус, едва успевший окончить военную подготовку Альянса перед началом войны. Коутс глядит на него в упор.

— Тогда мы вызовем подкрепление из Вестминстера и будем молиться, чтобы этому разрушителю не пришла в голову мысль поселиться в Челси. «Мако» придётся бросить в любом случае, спрятать его негде. Как и Нови. Картер, можешь вести танк?

Картер, с трудом выпрямившись, салютует. Под высохшей кровью — его собственной и хаска, которого Картер искромсал омни-клинком — метки Альянса на его броне уже не разглядеть; может быть, стимы продержат его в сознании хотя бы до границы с Вестминстером. Коутс, коротко кивнув, поворачивается к оставшимся — еще достаточно живым, чтобы не иметь права на отступление. Шестеро, не считая его самого.

Коутс не уверен, что его приказ не станет для них смертным приговором. По счастью, достаточно один раз взглянуть на Лондон, чтобы понять — это уже не имеет никакого значения.

* * *

Они забиваются в одно из полуразрушенных зданий — какой-то из многочисленных бывших офисов, заполонивших город еще пару столетий назад. На всякий случай Брайс устанавливает у ближнего к Кинг-роуд входа несколько мин: если что, это даст им шанс сбежать, пока твари будут разбираться с завалом. Коутс приказывает вырубить рации напрочь, даже те, что работают в высокочастотном режиме на короткой дистанции; передатчики в шлемах тут же глохнут и немеют, заставляя их говорить друг с другом исключительно в пределах досягаемости человеческого слуха. Двое солдат «Дельты» теперь вынужденно играют в молчанку: встроенные машинные переводчики отключаются вместе с рациями, и если оставшиеся члены отряда худо-бедно могут договориться на английском, то на вьетнамском и польском никто из них не понимает ни черта.

— А в Экстранет можно? — спрашивает рядовой Джейсон. У него в личном деле есть метка N2, поэтому, в отличие от Вармы, он умело делает вид, будто ему насрать на тварей, заполоняющих сейчас главную улицу района в паре сотен метров от их укрытия. — Бесит же одних Жнецов слушать, сэр.

Еще в личном деле у Джейсона есть пометка о разжаловании. Какая-то мутная история с политической подоплекой: Джейсон вылетел из Арктурской академии, не получив даже третьего ранга — за то, что на боевом задании выстрелил не в того турианца. Если бы не нападение Жнецов, мог бы пойти и под трибунал, но когда начала гореть Земля, Альянс уже не мог позволить себе разбрасываться солдатами. Особенно — курсантами спецподразделения N7.

— Можно, — щедро разрешает Коутс, — если подключаться будешь с Кинг-роуд, чтобы сожрали только тебя, а не нас всех.

Выражение лица Джейсона моментально преисполняется печали. По комм-узлам Жнецы ударили сразу же, отсекая Землю от всего Млечного Пути, поэтому префикс «Экстра» был скорее данью привычки. Сейчас работали только земные вышки связи, да и тем пришлось несладко: счастье, что в Лондоне всегда была нужда в сверхскоростных коммуникациях, что не могло не сказаться на качестве местной инфраструктуры. В любом случае, связь с миром за пределами планеты теперь — прерогатива высшего командования.

Бетонные опоры офиса вздрагивают, и тихие нервные шутки солдат моментально смолкают. Коутс может расслышать даже сквозь далекий стрекот орудий, как тонко-тонко дребезжат осколки на полу, отзываясь на каждый шаг Жнеца. Варма прилипает к дыре во внешней стене здания, как ханар к стеклу. Коутс уже протягивает руку, чтобы оттащить не в меру любопытного придурка обратно, в безопасную глубину помещения, но неосторожно бросает взгляд в направлении госпиталя и замирает.

— Это же... маленький, — почти беззвучно шепчет Варма. — Разрушители, они же маленькие...

Его голос растворяется в звоне на самой грани слышимости. Новая волна гула проносится мимо, пронизывая насквозь здания, биотические щиты, сверхпрочную боевую броню и мягкую безмозглую начинку по имени Коутс. Что-то внутри начинки еще способно воспринимать простейшие сигналы разума: оно съеживается в бессловесный комок, отвечая на звук врезанным в прошивку фонотаксисом, отвешивает оплеуху отчего-то медлящей симпатической нервной системе — та, очнувшись, немедленно подхлестывает организм норадреналином. На долю секунды человек по имени Коутс в должности майора вооруженных сил Альянса превращается в примитивное органическое существо с трещащей по швам иллюзией самосознания, витиевато вытканной руками эволюции в попытке протащить человеческий вид через сотни сменяющихся эпох. На долю секунды сквозь трещины в ней пробивается тот изначальный страх, который невозможно выразить на языках людей. Которому лучший из машинных переводчиков не нашел бы синонима ни в одном из языков современных рас Млечного Пути.

— Твою мать, — говорит рядовой Джейсон откуда-то сзади. Голос у него хриплый. — Что это было?!

Коутс тянется за сигаретой и на всякий случай отходит от пролома в стене, чтобы тлеющий огонек не привлек лишнего внимания. И чтобы солдаты не видели, что руки у него подрагивают.

— Нам только что наглядно показали, где наше место в эволюционной цепочке, — так же хрипло отзывается лейтенант Брайс. — Закодированная последовательность инфразвуковых сигналов вкупе с мощным электромагнитным излучением. Вскрывает мозги получше красного песка.

— Этой херне в школах учат, что ли? — интересуется Джейсон.

— Лейтенант, — произносит Коутс, и все послушно затыкаются. — Где в последний раз была установлена связь с «Эхо» и «Фокстротом», и что именно они передавали?

— Сигналы маячков шли из госпиталя, сэр, — сразу же отвечает Брайс. — В последний раз «Фокстрот» выходил на связь с сообщением, что эвакуация груза началась. Спустя двадцать две минуты связь пропала. Судя по шумам, интерференция.

И ни одной сигнальной ракеты. Коутс затягивается, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь к выломанному в стене окну. От шагов «маленького» полторастаметрового разрушителя по Эдит Гров, пересекающей Челси с севера на юг, по всему зданию проходит дрожь, но совсем не такая, как...

Адмирал Андерсон уже не раз повторял проникновенные речи про необходимость поддержки боевого духа солдат. Но адмиралы не объясняют солдатам, что завтра тем, может быть, придется расстрелять вчерашнего лучшего друга, если тот окажется под влиянием Жнецов. Материалы о случаях индоктринации доступны только старшему командному составу; всё остальное — на совести командиров. Коутс отрешенно раздумывает, насколько именно Андерсону — несбывшемуся Спектру — легче было бы принять такое решение, чем ему самому.

— Жнецов в Лондоне скоро будет больше, чем телефонных будок, — говорит Коутс, — если бы все они орали, как этот, наше сопротивление смели бы за неделю. Что-то в этом районе, совсем рядом с нами, усилило его сигнал. Последние сводки разведки сообщали, что Жнецы намеренно саботируют работу больниц, энергостанций, эвакуационных служб... «Эхо» провел в этом районе немало времени еще до этого задания с госпиталем. Если они подвергались подобному воздействию постоянно, возможно, в конце концов это возымело эффект.

Даже в сумерках, накрывших Землю после первой сотни сброшенных бомб, он может без труда различить выражение лиц своих солдат. Коутс не отводит взгляда, когда заканчивает:

— Хаски — не единственный способ Жнецов привлекать людей на свою сторону. Если кто-то из «Эхо» или «Фокстрота» выжил и проявит агрессию, стреляйте на поражение.

* * *

Ночь выдается редкостно херовой. Коутс давно уже приучился спать под рявканье орудий и стрекот винтовок, в любое время суток — хоть в нескончаемом дыму ночь отличалась от дня не слишком сильно — но даже в относительной тишине оставленного силами Альянса Челси он не может заснуть от сводящей мышцы неясной тревоги. Она не превращается в галлюцинации или кошмары, не шепчет голосами мертвецов, не делает ни-че-го, но и не оставляет его в покое. Когда Коутсу наконец удается забыться на один час из четырех, в полусне к нему подбирается ублюдочная тварь прямиком из мезозоя, из тех времен, когда первое выползшее на сушу млекопитающее разевало пасть в предсмертном вое, и этому вою еще не было названия. Та тварь, с которой они живут бок о бок в две тысячи сто восемьдесят шестом году, с рождения и до самого последнего вдоха. Она сидит рядом с ним, спящим, дышит ему в спину, и Коутс пытается повернуться, чтобы всадить ей омни-клинок в уродливую звериную пасть и отправить суку обратно в ее первобытные времена; пытается раз за разом.

Но каждый раз ему совсем чуть-чуть не хватает сил.

Когда Коутс наконец просыпается до конца, он думает, что снов поганей у него не было уже давно. Судя по лицам солдат, они полностью разделяют его ощущения. Варма бледен настолько, что даже темный загар не спасает его. Коутс хлопает его по плечу: Варме предстоит прокладывать «Дельте» путь, он единственный, чей генератор поля эффекта массы обладает достаточной мощностью для поддержания режима маскировки. Госпиталь совсем рядом, считай, за углом, пара сотен метров — и они будут у цели. Но Челси сейчас наверняка кишит тварями: Коутс только надеется, что силы Жнецов все же сконцентрированы на главной улице. И так неясно, что — кого — они найдут внутри госпиталя; Коутс потому и отказывается от заманчивой идеи мгновенного марш-броска, решает продвигаться медленней, но осторожней.

Жнец-разрушитель уже успел уйти куда-то в сторону Эрлс Корт, где его внимание сейчас занимают маневренные корветы и перехватчики, мешающие взять на прицел уходящие транспортники. Коутс очень сильно надеется, что разрушителю не придет в голову проведать Челси снова: им придется включить рации, пусть и в высокочастотном режиме, а Жнецы — как успели убедиться все солдаты Альянса к этому времени — чрезвычайно чувствительны к любым радиосигналам.

Впрочем, Варма знает своё дело. Варма ведет отряд между разбросанными по Челси группами тварей, и его шепот в динамиках — «ложись», или «беги», или «стой на месте» — сейчас приоритетней гласа Господня, если бы тот хоть раз прозвучал над Лондоном. Коутс относится к этой мысли с порядочным скептицизмом. Неосторожно задержав взгляд на огненных пятнах взрывов над Эрлс Корт, он едва успевает нырнуть в безопасный переулок; тварь, похожая на модифицированную рахни, наводит подрагивающие лучи прицела туда, где только что мелькнула человеческая тень. В это мгновение, кажется, весь отряд перестает дышать.

Обходится. Голубоватые точки елозят пару секунд по истрескавшейся стене переулка и пропадают.

Маскировка Вармы дожигает заряд генератора уже почти у самого входа в госпиталь, рядом с несколькими брошенными вездеходами. Коутс считывает идентификационные номера омни-тулом, морщась от резко пронзившей виски головной боли. «Фокстрот».

— Два еще целые, — звучит в динамиках голос Эдри. — Я имею в виду «Мако», сэр. Один частично заполнен грузом.

— Ни одного тела вокруг, сэр, — негромко напоминает об очевидном Брайс.

Жнецы не берут пленных, думает Коутс. Значит, хаски. Ему остается только надеяться, что хотя бы часть «Фокстрота» сумела подохнуть до того, как их нанизали на «зубы дракона».

От еще одной вспышки боли очертания «Мако» на мгновение расплываются, превращаясь в несколько нечетких горизонтальных полос. В наушниках Джейсон сдавленным голосом предлагает расчехлить еще парочку мин и подорвать эту парашу, «то есть госпиталь, сэр», к чертям собачьим. Джейсон — биотик, единственный из всей оставшейся «Дельты», и Коутс с трудом представляет, как тот не проблевался прямо в шлем: любое электромагнитное воздействие на людей-биотиков действует куда эффективней, чем на обычных людей.

— Погрузим остаток, заминируем госпиталь и свалим отсюда нахрен, — соглашается Коутс. — Варма — подготовь «Мако» и поставь рацию на приём. Если связь с «Дельтой» пропадёт и через сорок минут никто не вернётся, возвращайся в Вестминстер.

Варма с чётким «есть, сэр» салютует в ответ и забирается в покореженное и местами подпаленное, но всё ещё относительно целое нутро вездехода. Коутс не сомневается, что этот конкретный «Мако» переживет их всех и еще успеет стать памятником в честь великой победы человечества над инопланетными захватчиками.

Если, конечно, до этого ему не придется стать посмертным предупреждением. Отчего-то Коутсу думается, что это куда более вероятный исход.

* * *

Электронные системы госпиталя еще работают, поэтому двери послушно откликаются на коды доступа, но рации начинают сбоить уже у самого входа. Интерференция сигналов едва позволяет расслышать, что говорят солдаты буквально в паре шагов; о том, чтобы связаться с Вармой или Вестминстером, не может быть и речи. Жаль, мысленно признает Коутс, разглядывая серо-багровую кашу на стене и полу. Парню из «Фокстрота» разнесли башку из дробовика — ни один биотический щит не спасет от такого; розовые ошметки мозга вперемешку с осколками черепных костей разлетелись на половину коридора. Коутс — старший по званию во всей оставшейся «Дельте», поэтому он наклоняется над телом и осторожно снимает с окровавленного огрызка, нелепо торчащего из консервной банки брони и отдаленно напоминающего нижнюю часть черепа, армейский жетон. Дробовик, стандартный альянсовский «Ятаган», валяется здесь же — с еще практически целым термозарядом. Брайс на всякий случай разряжает его и бросает обратно.

Если вам захочется застрелиться, сперва отдайте мне свои сраные жетоны, хочет предупредить Коутс, но сдерживается: хватит с них и того дерьма, что они видят. Фильтры шлема не должны пропускать запахи, вот только он всё равно чувствует пропитавший стерильный воздух госпиталя сладковатый оттенок гниющего мяса. От него никуда не деться. Во всём Лондоне от него никуда не деться.

— Почему из дробовика? — сдавленным голосом спрашивает Эдри. Он тоже один из новичков; военные училища швырнули в пекло даже курсантов, перемешав их со всеми прочими, кто способен держать в руках оружие.

Никто не собирается ему отвечать. Коутса больше занимает другой вопрос; к сожалению, сканер движения, как и все прочие его средства обнаружения, сейчас еще бесполезней рации и не могут ему помочь.

Поэтому он замечает только то, что не заметить невозможно.

— Срань господня, — бесцветно произносит кто-то за его спиной. — Они еще...

«Нет», хочет сказать Коутс, «они уже нет». Но не может. «Зубы дракона» двоятся и расплываются, комната идёт едва-едва различимой мерной дрожью, будто перед глазами у него натянута прозрачная мембрана, колеблющаяся от невидимого дыхания. В этот раз уже почти не больно.

Сука, прячущаяся за скорлупой сознания, привыкшего отзываться на звуковую бессмыслицу «майоркоутс», поднимает голову, когда слышит нечто гораздо более значимое. Выслушивает — и прячется снова.

Коутс до боли крепко стискивает в руках «Индру».

— Постой, — хрипло говорит Джейсон откуда-то из-за спины. — Постой. Не надо. Они еще не превратились.

— Нанитам достаточно нескольких часов, чтобы сделать из человека хаска. У них внутри уже тонна железа Жнецов. Они больше не люди.

Это кажется правильным. Это казалось правильным, когда он убивал безнадежных тяжелораненых, чтобы те не достались Жнецам живыми.

— Я не об этом, — качает головой Джейсон. Он выходит вперед, избавляя Коутса от необходимости оборачиваться. — У них еще может быть несколько часов. Если мы доставим их в Вестминстер вовремя, это даст нам бесценную информацию.

У Джейсона за полоской визора шлема — синеватая рябь, как у ядра ядерного реактора. Радиация Черенкова, вспоминает Коутс старый термин. Биотические поля эффекта массы активны.

— У тебя перегружены импланты. Разряди их.

— Это всё гул, — отмахивается Джейсон. — Разве ты не слышишь?

— Разряди импланты, — уже холодней повторяет Коутс. — Это приказ.

Синеватая рябь биотики смотрит на него с мягкой укоризной, как мать смотрит на непонимающего ребенка.

— Ничего, — спокойно говорит Джейсон, — это поправимо.

Первая биотическая волна отшвыривает остальной отряд — щадяще; силы искусственно сгенерированной гравитации, что могли бы сплющить каждого из солдат до размеров полулитровой жестяной банки, только удерживают их на месте — и их самих, и их пули. Коутс стреляет, не дожидаясь, пока к Джейсону вернется рассудок или силы, «Индра» выплевывает снаряды очередью, но те застывают у цели, будто в невидимом желе, выбивая из биотических барьеров только синие всплески света.

Спустя мгновение Коутс забывает об этом. Синеватый свет складывается в плотный шар и дружески, полушутливо поддает ему под дых. Этого хватает, чтобы микрокомпьютер брони встрепенулся, вкатил дозу стимуляторов в вену: не время корчиться на полу, майор, тебя собираются убить!

Тело реагирует почти мгновенно, но Коутс не успевает дотянуться до «Индры»: потолок падает на него голубым свечением в полновесную тысячу ньютонов.

— Послушай, — почти просяще говорит Джейсон, подходя ближе, — не делай глупостей. Я не собираюсь никого убивать. Ты просто кое-что упустил из виду.

Что за херню ты несешь, хочет спросить Коутс, но у него не получается: биотический заряд выбил из легких воздух, поэтому тело решает, что лучше посвятить силы попыткам дышать и не умереть. Проклятье, он совсем не подумал, что «усилитель» Жнецов, сводивший их с ума парой часов раньше, может усиливать не только сигналы самого Жнеца. И поэтому его сейчас убьет биотик, которому перегруженные импланты поджарили мозги.

Центр тяжести невидимого груза, прижимающего его к земле, плавно смещается. Коутс ощущает, что дышать он больше не может.

Полоса синеватой ряби, за которой невозможно разглядеть лицо человека, становится шире — такой широкой, что заслоняет своим сиянием всё вокруг. Коутс мог бы дотянуться до нее рукой, но он слишком занят — он пытается не умереть от нехватки кислорода, хрипит и скребет пальцами по скользкому полу, не в силах преодолеть силу земного притяжения, вдруг ставшего в разы страшнее.

— Слушай, — приказывает ему синий свет, — внимательно.

Кто-то кричит, но Коутс больше не может разобрать слов. Мир сужается до тусклого синего света, до нестерпимой боли, которую не может заглушить даже ударная доза стимов, до шума на грани слышимости. Сознание обходится телу слишком дорого, поэтому кошмар воплощается в реальность, тварь из глубин мезозоя отшвыривает существо по имени «майоркоутс» от руля, последние ресурсы организма тратя на то, чтобы заставить стиснутую синим светом диафрагму преодолеть беспощадные силы искусственной гравитации.

Тварь знает то, чего не знает «майоркоутс». Она расшифровывает сигналы, к которым у него нет ключа.

Поэтому то, что минуту назад было Коутсом, наконец понимает, что пытается объяснить ему голубоватое сияние, заменившее собой весь мир. Отвечает на языке той почти неощутимой силы, пронизывающей этажи госпиталя насквозь и заставляющей слабо подрагивать тонкие осколки стекол на полу. И — будто услышав верный отзыв на пароль — неподъемно-свинцовый голубоватый воздух становится немного легче.

Коутс вдыхает так глубоко, как только может, едва давление ослабевает. Кислород обжигает легкие не хуже огня, но этого хватает, чтобы выдернуть его из мутной неосознанной полусмерти, из сводящего с ума оглушительного гула, в котором ему — в краткое мгновение между сознательным и бессознательным — почти почудились различимые голоса. Биотика Джейсона всё ещё удерживает его, не позволяя добраться до «Индры»; синий свет пытливо вглядывается в него, будто стараясь разглядеть за скорлупой безумствующего тела что-то другое. Что-то, что умеет говорить на его языке.

Жар прокатывается по предплечью, но боли Коутс за пеленой стимуляторов не ощущает. И сопротивления почти не ощущает, когда вгоняет в яркую полосу биотической синевы двадцать сантиметров лезвия, раскаленного после флэш-сборки.

Биотический барьер защищает только от объектов, движущихся с высокой скоростью. Таких, как пули, выпущенные из винтовки. Омни-клинок не входит в их число. Коутс проворачивает клинок внутри, и умный микрокомпьютер омни-тула отключает поля эффекта массы, удерживающие части лезвия в одном положении. Где-то внутри черепа Джейсона, за тонкой щелью в визоре шлема, сверхтонкий клинок мгновенно ломается на десятки осколков, превращая мозг в подгорелую кашу с начинкой из карбида кремния.

Коутс падает обратно на пол и пытается вспомнить, как дышать. После биотических фокусов каждый вдох отзывается мучительной болью в груди, но ему всё равно, каждый миллилитр кислорода ощущается как глоток манны небесной. Мир постепенно определяется с собственными очертаниями, голоса находят своих владельцев, «сэр, вы в порядке, сэр» принадлежит Брайсу, Брайс помогает ему сесть и опереться о стену, Брайс отдаёт приказы солдатам. Коутс пытается сфокусироваться на его голосе, чтобы не слышать беззвучного гула, не чувствовать, как под ладонью едва-едва подрагивает пол. Если не знать, можно даже не заметить.

Как не заметил «Эхо», как не заметил «Фокстрот». Неподвижные тела, каждое — в броне Альянса, нанизаны на «зубы дракона»; уже скоро их трансформация завершится — сквозь податливую живую плоть уже вырыты ходы, протянуты провода и искусственные трубки из переработанных потрохов. Осталось совсем немного.

— Сэр, там еще... — Эдри запинается, не зная, как положено докладывать о тех, кто еще не мертв, но уже определенно не жив. — Четверо убитых, еще пятеро на «зубах дракона». Все из «Фокстрота».

Коутс, резко вдохнув, поднимается на ноги.

— Возвращайся к Варме, предупреди его, что мы скоро будем. Погрузим в вездеходы всё, что поместится. Лейтенант?

— Сэр?

— На вас установка снарядов. Все остальные — займитесь грузом.

Показатель емкости радиатора «Индры» сообщает, что использована почти треть термозаряда — не меньше семи пуль. Биотический барьер сожрал их все до единой.

Дробовик, конечно, был бы надежнее.

Брайс окликает его, когда солдаты выходят за дверь; Коутс молча кивает, принимая еще один жетон. Вырезанное на металле «ИМЯ: Джейсон» блестит красным на серебристом.

— Жнецы не берут пленных, — повторяет заученную мантру Брайс. За темным визором глаз не разглядеть, но Коутс знает, что Брайс смотрит на тело в темной луже подсыхающей крови, натекшей из тонкой щели-пробоины в шлеме. — Как мы должны выиграть эту войну, если наши собственные солдаты обернутся против нас?

Хотел бы я знать, почти отвечает Коутс, но не может произнести ни слова: слишком явно сквозит в голосе лейтенанта непонимающее отчаяние. Они скрывают его как могут — все они. Каждый из них пытается не задавать себе один и тот же вопрос.

Поэтому Коутс говорит совсем другое — и надеется, что его слова звучат достаточно уверенно, чтобы сойти за хотя бы вероятную правду.

— Мы найдем способ. Так же, как и тридцать лет назад.

Брайс медленно кивает и оборачивается.

— Так точно, сэр. Что делать с «Фокстротом»?

— Успеем подорвать мины?

Лейтенант отрицательно качает головой.

— Никак нет, сэр, если будем заниматься грузом.

Коутс хрипло откашливается: говорить всё ещё трудно.

— Тогда начинайте установку снарядов.

— Сэр, я...

— Это приказ, лейтенант, — обрывает его Коутс.

Брайс замирает, проглотив остаток фразы. Салютует; поворачивается на каблуках и уходит к остаткам отряда. Коутс слушает удаляющиеся шаги, как будто расстояние в несколько десятков метров и пара закрытых дверей смогут заглушить выстрелы. Как будто минута обманчивой тишины сможет примирить его с эхом, что звучит в его голове на частоте, которую он не может услышать.

Коутс приказывает себе не думать об этом. Жнецы не берут пленных, хаски не знают жалости, жертвы индоктринации, сломавшись однажды, уже не становятся прежними. Люди, оказавшиеся на «зубах дракона», теряют право быть людьми.

Адмирал Андерсон никогда не говорит, что их оставили умирать в Лондоне. Коутс поступает мудро: надеется поверить в то, что адмирал прав, когда-нибудь потом. Когда-нибудь, когда ему не придется убивать собственных солдат, из последних сил пытающихся сопротивляться индоктринации или медленно пожираемых изнутри роем нанитов.

Головная боль мерзко колет виски, отзывается в голове неразличимым зашифрованным шумом. Коутс, очнувшись, поднимает «Индру» и наводит прицел.


End file.
